La Generación del Hullus
by Vick Sorvali
Summary: Ésta es la continuación de Rojo Carmesí. El misterio que esconde el ente, data del Siglo V del calendario solar. ¿Qué clase de horrores encontrarán Twilight y compañía en tan ominosa travesía?
1. Vestigios de una ciudad violada

**Vick: **A todos los que comentaron y opinaron sobre el OS "Rojo Carmesí" les agradezco de todo corazón y les hago entrega del primer capítulo de la continuación de éste.

Prometo mucho Grimdark, pero con toques más poéticos que la primera vez. Ojalá que les guste.

**La Generación del Hullus**

"_Éste es el lamento de la diosa el Sol. No lloren por ella, porque ella lo hará por ustedes hasta el fin de los tiempos."_

**Tema del Fic: **Godhead's Lament – Opeth

.com/watch?v=t7SyNSj3Kq4&feature=fvst

**Capítulo 1:**

_Restos de una ciudad violada._

El viento olía a muerte. Los árboles manifestaban su evidente malestar con el simple hecho de verse deslucidos por el asqueroso y arrogante rojo carmesí, residente de sus hojas y tatuaje de sus antes hermosas cortezas color violeta oscuro, oriundas de una preciosa tierra como lo era Ponyville. La sangre había llegado para quedarse, de eso no quedaba duda para Twilight Sparkle, quien había dejado la terrible carta en el suelo, de un remitente aún más oscuro, y de quien poco sabían cualquiera de las llamadas "Mane 6".

Avanzaron a través del pueblo muerto. Cada una de ellas tenía exactamente el mismo semblante de tristeza y aislamiento. Avanzaron por la plaza principal, que una noche antes había sido testigo y anfitrión de uno de los horrores más extraños e improbables que pudieron haber pasado en la lejana Equestria, tierra de amistad, camaradería, buena voluntad e infinidad de buenos atributos morales. Tenían que tener cuidado de cada una de sus pisadas, así que se dirigían lentamente a la torre astronómica, cuidando las marcas de sus huellas que pasaban a milímetros de los cadáveres de los seres ecuestres, a nada de deshonrar una vida ultimada y arrancada con violencia por el último ser en ese mundo que podría haber cometido tal acto en todos sus cabales.

Llegaron a la torre para encontrar absolutamente nada útil. Más de lo que había en el exterior. Ninguna pista del posible paradero de su omnipresente y eterna deidad, corrompida y ahora la peor de sus pesadillas hecha realidad.

Aquí no hay nada chicas.- dijo Twilight mientras revisaba inútilmente un cajón dentro de la torre astronómica.- Será mejor que pidamos ayuda en otra parte.

Todas asintieron con un rostro de desesperación y tristeza, a excepción de Fluttershy, quien se había limitado a sollozar unas pequeñísimas lágrimas, rodando por su tersa y fina mejilla, cubierta por uno de los colores más inocentes que hay. Un amarillo crema muy claro, símbolo de la pureza más natural que se pueda pensar.

Cariño… esto es algo que nos entristece a todas. Todas nos sentimos así…- dijo Applejack, tratando de serenar a una inconsolable pegaso.- pero recuerda que somos las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía. Todo esto no es más que una serie de eventos que no debieron pasar. Un caos. Así que hasta donde sabemos, las únicas que podríamos tener una solución viable para esto somos nosotras.

Applejack tiene razón.- espetó Rainbow Dash.- Hay que enfrentar esto… juntas. Como siempre lo hemos hecho.

Pero mírenlos, ni siquiera pudieron defenderse.- dijo Fluttershy, cortante. Ciertamente tenía mucho miedo y demasiada empatía con todo ser vivo.

Vamos, Fluttershy. Hay que ser fuertes.- dijo Twilight con la voz llena de un innato liderazgo.- Te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

Ante esto Fluttershy se secó las mejillas con su casco derecho y miró a todas con una pequeña sonrisa insegura; siendo la primera en salir de la torre y mirar nuevamente con una sonrisa el amanecer… o al menos eso esperaba.

No habían estado ni media hora adentro de la torre cuando presenciaron uno de los espectáculos de luces más delirantes y caóticos que se pudiera imaginar. Digno solamente de las más retorcidas y corruptas pesadillas de una pony adulto.

Ninguna estaba segura de si le podían llamar a eso un amanecer. La luz del día era verde, una tonalidad de verde de lo más despreciable. Podrida. Donde se suponía que estaba el sol había una especie de esfera incandescente bastante extraña, de bordes color azul celeste, tan delgados que prácticamente se confundían con todo el mar de rayos lumínicos verdes que destellaban el campo.

Pusieron su atención al pasto. De lejos parecía normal, pero un acercamiento delató un segmento de estas hierbas de un color negro. Como si fueran presa de una extraña enfermedad que carcomía las extremidades de algún ser intangible.

Los árboles parecían comenzar a darle la bienvenida a las gotas de sangre que en ellos se habían alojado, luego de ser disparadas por el ímpetu del asesino más sanguinario y con menos contemplaciones que pueda haber.

El agua parecía normal a simple vista, pero cuando Pinkie Pie metió su casco en ella para refrescarse un poco, pudo notar que su espesor había aumentado de manera considerable, dejando un rastro de tonalidad azul pálido en su pata. Pegajoso como la masa para pastelillos con la que trabajaba todos los días. Al probar el agua (debido a la imprudencia y espontaneidad típica de Pinkie), la escupió de inmediato mientras pronunciaba unas palabras con la lengua totalmente de fuera.

¡Argh! ¡Esto quema! Se siente frío en mi pata, pero al probarla quema; sin saber a nada.- dijo con la mueca típica de la lengua de fuera y asco que se hace cuando alguien prueba algo desagradable.

Los animales. Todos ellos volvían a sus refugios, sin querer saber nada del nuevo entorno al que al parecer tendrían que adaptarse si querían sobrevivir. Ninguno de ellos presentaba anomalías, más que el evidente semblante de temor generalizado que les causaba esta serie de caóticos chistes en los elementos naturales.

Era evidente que sin la princesa, la realidad del día se había vuelto hacia algo totalmente desconocido. Su misma ausencia golpeaba en lo espiritual a las seis amigas; quienes se habían convertido en la más tierna e inofensiva de las presas a merced de la cruel incertidumbre.

Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, se dedicaron a analizar el pueblo y la naturaleza a su alrededor.

Applejack se dirigió a su huerto de manzanas, a observar cómo ese fenómeno desconocido, arrancaba toda vida y color de los frutos de sus años de esfuerzo. Corrió a buscar a Big Macintosh, para encontrar únicamente una granja y cobertizos vacíos a donde quiera que se dirigiera. Su hermana Apple Bloom y su abuela Smith brillaban por su grosera ausencia también. Applejack entristeció y quedó un momento sentada en un cubo de heno, pensando y lamentándose por la pérdida de sus familiares.

Rarity volvía a su Boutique, o mejor dicho, a los aposentos de su pequeña hermana; los cuales se mostraban vacíos. Rarity casi pudo notar un gesto de burla en el ambiente de esa habitación, y en general de toda su casa; a sabiendas de que su hermana había sido víctima también de la cruel ironía, encarnada en ese espantoso ser que deambulaba por algún otro lugar de Equestria, listo para hacer de las suyas.

Pinkie Pie encontró su lugar de trabajo totalmente inmaculado. Lo había dejado perfectamente limpio antes de partir a ver la lluvia de estrellas… y así se había quedado. Pinkie se acercó a la cocina, donde una imagen la detuvo e hizo que retrocediera lo más rápido que pudo, conteniendo las náuseas, a pesar del fortísimo estómago que poseía para comer todos esos dulces que la hacían feliz. Un par de cadáveres yacían bajo la mesa del comedor. Ella los identificó como los señores Cake. Sollozó ahí mismo, totalmente sola.

Rainbow Dash sobrevolaba los siempre desiertos callejones y explanadas de la ciudad de Cloudsdale, donde no encontró a ninguno de sus amigos pegaso, ni siquiera sus cuerpos sin vida. Todo aquel caballo volador que se encontrase en la explanada de Ponyville a la hora del siniestro, yacía muerto allá mismo y ciertamente, Dash estaba consciente de que había sido la gran mayoría; pero un pensamiento iluminó sus expectativas al razonar que muchos de ellos seguirían vivos, tratando de rehacer su vida en los diferentes lares que rara vez suponen un hogar para un pegaso, sobre todo los pequeños.

Al llegar a su árbol, Fluttershy abrió la puerta y encontró a todos los animales que cuidaba arrinconados en sus respectivos refugios en el interior de la casa. Ella trató de que salieran con toda clase de trucos y actitudes que conocía y solía aplicar; pero sólo logró que temieran más y se alejaran de su presencia. "¿Le tendrían miedo a la raza en general?" se preguntó Fluttershy, lastimando su corazón al hacerlo, pero su razón le indicaba que eso era lo inminente. Muy triste salió de su hogar y se quedó contemplando el improvisado astro verde, completamente embobada por la parodia que estaba viviendo.

Por último Twilight Sparkle se dirigió a la biblioteca lo más rápido que pudo, con los ojos completamente inyectados en lágrimas; gritando con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su ayudante, secretario y mejor amigo.

¡Spike! ¡Respóndeme, por favor! – gemía Twilight con una vibración en su voz, causada por el trote.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna de parte de nadie en absoluto, Twilight se dirigió al dormitorio del pequeño dragón, encontrándose con un dibujo torpemente trazado por la garra de un escritor incansable. En él estaban representadas dos figuras abrazándose con sinceridad y cariño. Twilight jamás se había conmovido tanto por una imagen mal trazada de una unicornio púrpura y un bebé dragón violeta leyendo un mismo libro y con un abrazo de sincera amistad, y que por un lado tenía la inscripción "Best Friends". Twilight comenzó a llorar, pero a los cinco minutos fue interrumpida por una voz.

Oí que me buscabas…- dijo la voz. Twilight se volteó y vio a un Spike larguirucho, con una boca sonriente y unos ojos vidriosos a más no poder.

Ambos corrieron uno al otro y se dieron un abrazo más intenso que el que nunca se habían dado. Twilight rompió en un llanto sonoro y completamente despreocupado, mientras seguía apretando a Spike con todas sus fuerzas, y éste le correspondía.

Spike, ¡no sabes el gusto que me da verte con vida! – dijo Twilight sin dejar de abrazar al dragón.

Tranquila, Twilight. De ser por mí yo nunca las abandonaría. Al parecer el ente atacó únicamente a los ponis. Cualquier otra criatura viviente ha sobrevivido.- dijo Spike con una voz grave y llena de confianza.

Eso quiere decir que…- decía Twilight, cuando un aleteo la interrumpió y un búho de tonalidad marrón entraba volando con ímpetu por la ventana.-… ¡Owlowiscious! ¡Qué alegría verte amigo! – decía al tiempo que el búho le acariciaba la frente con su ala y se posaba en su lomo.

Primera persona: Twilight Sparkle.

Busqué a las demás, con los ánimos recargados por haber encontrado a Spike y Owlowiscious. Estaban conmigo, y eso era algo que me daba fuerzas.

Al reunirlas observé cómo me miraban con una sonrisa, o mejor dicho, a Spike; al tiempo de que las 5 yeguas corrían hacia él dándole un gran abrazo. Sobre todo Rarity, quien le concedió un beso en la frente, a lo que el dragón se había sonrojado. No pude evitar reír un poco por esa situación, después de todo sólo yo y Pinkie Pie sabíamos que Spike tenía un enamoramiento con mi amiga más refinada, y aunque siempre me pareció algo tonto de su parte el hecho de mantenerlo en secreto, en esta situación me resultaba una de las luces que más trascendía a comparación con la obscuridad imperante, y esa luz humilde y contrastante siempre es más hermosa que cualquier arrogante lucero que se alza sobre un fondo aún más destellante.

Acordamos partir al bosque Everfree de inmediato, en busca de respuestas. Éste era uno de nuestros mayores retos, pero lo íbamos a enfrentar con coraje.

Nuestra amistad nos unía, incluso ante las más despiadadas tempestades... y era la hora de demostrarlo.

"_Tomaremos las luz más oscura, y transformaremos la noche en día. _

_Amanecer de rayos catódicos"._


	2. La Luz de un Sobreviviente

**Capítulo 2:**

_La luz de un sobreviviente._

"_¿Cómo te preparas para enfrentar una espantosa e inminente tragedia?"_

La lluvia comenzaba a arreciarnos sin piedad alguna. Camino al Bosque Everfree, el cielo comenzó a llorar a cántaros, tan repentinamente, como la inocente alma de un niño cuyo juguete favorito ha sido arrancado de sus indefensas manos. Cada pisada de nuestros cascos, era un hueco sonido de tierra mojada.

Como te odio, maldito bosque.- decía Rarity con tono visiblemente molesto ante su rebelde melena púrpura, cubierta del elemento de la tierra.

Vaya, sabía que tarde o temprano hablarías, dulzura.- dijo Applejack sarcásticamente, a lo que Pinkie Pie rió por lo bajo (considerando que su risa es sonora a más no poder).

Yo ya había vivido esa clase de peleas sin sentido entre las dos yeguas, la última vez que pasaron la noche en mi casa, y en donde habían resuelto sus diferencias momentáneamente; ya que yo estoy más que consciente que los malestares son eternos, cuando se manifiestan insistentes en nuestra _psyche_. Nos guste o no. Lo admitamos o no. Así que decido interponerme.

Chicas, este no es momento para pelear. Rarity, sé que odias esto pero no hay otra salida. Toma…- le digo a Rarity, mientras se me ocurre una idea y tomo una enorme hoja de plátano de uno de los árboles más cercanos y se la pongo a manera de sombrero. Poco pasó para que la hoja se deshiciera, tal y como cuando sumerges algún metal en el más poderoso de los ácidos.

Atónitas, volteamos a todas partes. Es un espectáculo grotesco. Las hojas se van deshaciendo conforme la caótica lluvia continúa con su danza descendente. Desaparecen fundidas en cuestión de segundos o minutos, dependiendo de su tamaño; dejando salir un gracioso humo color verde pistache, del cual tengo curiosidad y lo huelo. Huele a coco. Un delicioso aroma para el más contradictorio de los escenarios.

¡Esto huele delicioso! – dice Pinkie Pie con un hocico humeante y una expresión de alegría.

¡Escupe eso, Pinkie! – le grito horrorizada por el humo verde que sale de su boca, pero al parecer es todo, menos peligroso. Esta charada de realidad comienza a molestarme de verdad.

Jajaja, es verdad Twilight, prueba un poco.- me dice Spike mostrando sus garras, donde se alojaban un par de humeantes hojas de plátano.

El resto de nosotras reacciona de diferentes formas ante la irresponsable espontaneidad de Pinkie y el dragón. Pero después de un rato continuamos con la búsqueda.

La temperatura comienza a descender. De acuerdo con mi reloj mágico, impulsado con un sencillo hechizo de mi cuerno, logro ver que son las 12:35 del día; pero el frío es tan atroz que las voces se oyen cómicamente distorsionadas por los temblores corporales de los intérpretes.

¡Brrr!… oigan, no quiero ser un dolor de crin, pero ¡esto ya es intolerable! – grita Rarity cual damisela en peligro.

Es cierto, hay que encontrar algo para calentarnos.- dijo con prudencia Fluttershy.

Twilight, no sabes algún hechizo que nos disponga de unas mantas… o tal vez… ¡Spike! ¡Tu fuego! – dice Rainbow Dash llamando la atención de todas nosotras.

Bien… lo intentare – dice Spike no muy seguro mientras junta un par de leños mojados como si hubieran sido besados por el mar y deja escapar una débil llamarada, que enciende los leños, pero éstos se apagan al instante.

Estos leños no sirven, Spike. – lo interrumpí mientras tomaba uno y lo arrojaba con fuerza y desesperación por lo lejos.

En ese momento, escuché el aleteo de unas alas. Pero no era un aleteo cualquiera. Éste se escuchaba extraño, como si las alas del volador estuvieran forjadas de alguna especie de metal. No era un sonido que suelas imaginar en la divagación o escuchar en tus pesadillas; éste era de hecho muy extraño y singular, tanto es así que me sentía en otro planeta.

¡Oh, pobre bebé! ¿Estás herido? Ven conmigo… - escucho cómo Fluttershy le habla a algo. Me volteo y la veo recogiendo a un diminuto ser de color anaranjado brillante. Sus alas eran de un precioso color blanco perla y extrañamente, puedo decir que tenía un rostro. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero se notaba visiblemente pidiendo por un poco de compasión.

Nos quedamos un tanto pasmadas ante la naturaleza extraña de esa mariposa. Ninguna de nosotras se movía. Era un miedo natural a lo desconocido lo que nos congelaba las piernas… pero claro, a Fluttershy, no.

Oigan, miren su ala derecha.- dice Fluttershy mientras nos hace notar que su extraño aparato volador está dañado de forma notable.

Fluttershy, ¿Tu sabes qué es eso? – le dice Applejack, escéptica.

No lo sé, pero hay que ayudarlo rápido. El pobre solloza de dolor.

Dichas estas palabras dirigí la vista a Fluttershy, propinándole una mirada de extrañeza; realmente preguntándome por el bien de su completa cordura. Ninguna de nosotras decía nada, porque todas teníamos la misma mirada. Yo en ese momento quise pensar "Es Fluttershy. Sólo ella es capaz de forjar un vínculo tan fuerte con los animales." Qué equivocada estaba.

Teníamos cosas más importantes en qué pensar, así que sólo le dijimos que caminara y que se llevara al insecto si quería. Quizá Zecora nos podría ayudar con éstos dos preponderantes problemas.

Avanzamos media hora. Notamos cómo la temperatura seguía bajando de forma grosera, limitando nuestros movimientos y por ende, entorpeciendo nuestra marcha en busca de la paz. Los troncos comienzan a dibujar extrañas muecas de disgusto y malicia. Tal y como nos había sucedido en nuestro primer viaje juntas a través de este bosque de ocultas extrañezas y alimañas.

O quizá sólo era mi mente inquieta. Sí, debía ser eso. Muchas veces odiaba ser una sabelotodo, y ciertamente ésta era una de esas ocasiones.

En ese momento, escuché un ruido sordo, como de algo al caer. Al principio no le di importancia, ya que el frío me ponía de mal humor y lo único que quería era llegar a la choza de Zecora, rogando al cielo que estuviera con vida.

¡Twilight! – escucho un grito.

¡Ahora no, Pinkie Pie! – respondo de mala gana mientras sigo avanzando con paso firme, perdida aún en las aterradoras expresiones de un montón de árboles inertes. Sin duda mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

¡Twilight, ven pronto! – escuché que gritaba Pinkie de nuevo. Nuevamente me olvidé de darle importancia a ese asunto. Seguramente era otra de sus bromas infantiles, de esas que saca en los peores momentos para que se nos olviden nuestros problemas, pero ciertamente… ¿importaba acaso? ¿No había tenido ya suficientes problemas a través de ese lamentable suceso como para no cargar con otro aún más minúsculo?

Después de esto apresuré el paso, para hacerles entender que había que llegar pronto con Zecora. En eso un tremendo cosquilleo me interrumpe. Lo siento en mi oído izquierdo, a lo que me detengo. Milésimas después me doy cuenta que alguien había gritado en mi oreja.

¡Twilight! ¿Qué carajo te pasa? ¿Te parece divertido? – gruñe Rainbow Dash mientras toma mi cabeza y la gira 180 grados hasta que mi ojos pueden vislumbrar algo terrible.

Ahí estaba Fluttershy. Desmayada. Completamente inmóvil y con la misma extraña mariposa naranja posada sobre su flanco. En su rostro se nota una expresión burlona, totalmente contrastante con el desvanecido rostro de mi amiga. Echo a correr tan rápido como puedo a auxiliar a mis amigas.

Se acaba de desmayar.- dice con pena Rarity mientras se mantiene abrazando su cuerpo inerte.

¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda y tú ni en cuenta! – me reprocha Pinkie Pie, mientras noto algo verdaderamente extraño en Fluttershy. Resulta que en su ala derecha era presa de una gangrena progresiva, que se extendía muy rápido. Toqué su frente y aun no pude creer cómo es que en medio de esas bajas temperaturas pude notar que estaba hirviendo; probablemente a unos 45 grados. En ese momento me congelé y sentía que se me iba la vida. Mi respiración se hacía lenta por la serie de recriminaciones que me surgieron por haber hecho caso omiso de la preocupación de mis amigas. Me sentí como la peor de las mierdas.

¡Twilight, que hacemos! – me grita nuevamente Rainbow Dash, sacándome de mi soliloquio destructivo y haciéndome reaccionar.

La vitalidad vuelve de a poco.

¡Rápido! ¡Hay que llevarla con Zecora para que la auxilie! – dije mientras yo misma recogía a mi amiga pegaso y me la echaba al hombro.

Corrí como jamás en mi vida. Presa de un inconmensurable y tangible horror por toda la situación. Escuchaba los sonidos de los cascos del resto de nosotras, cosa que proyectaba en mi corazón un haz de luz de esperanza, sabiendo que nunca nos abandonaríamos. La lealtad era la más significativa de nuestras banderas.

Mientras avanzaba, mi mente vuelve a carcajearse en mi cara, mientras mis párpados quieren comenzar su letargo, para ayudarme a evitar las espantosas muecas de una infinidad de elementos naturales oriundos del bosque Everfree; y en los cuales parecía habitar los más solitarios y codiciosos duendes, en busca de una víctima para sus asquerosas bromas.

El camino se vuelve cada vez más tortuoso y eterno. La desesperación me invade al encontrar un claro del bosque completamente vacío, sin una sola señal de vida, en donde debería estar la casa de la sabia cebra Zecora.

Más desesperación.

Primera persona: Zecora.

Estoy en casa. Completamente en la penumbra de un extraño mediodía que se ha convertido en una de las más aterradoras noches imaginables por cualquier alma terrenal. No siento frío. He trabajado en este conjuro durante varios meses, esperando este momento. La leyenda comenzaba a cumplirse… y eso era algo terrible. Por suerte, he tomado todas las precauciones. No me ha encontrado. Yo realmente aprecio mi vida, ahora que hay gente en Ponyville que se preocupa por mí, además de que me brindan su confianza y la más sincera de sus amistades.

En ese momento escucho unas pisadas sonoras, pero se detienen de golpe. Logro escuchar voces familiares. Una de ellas articula las palabras: "¿Dónde está su casa?", mientras otra le responde: "¿Acaso se la ha llevado también?". Sé que es el momento de actuar, así que con un movimiento de mi vara de madera pronuncio unas palabras que terminan con el hechizo.

"_Mwisho__Mafichoni__Kutoonekana"_

Ante esto, la penumbra va cediendo poco a poco. Los cimientos de la casa permanecen físicamente inamovibles, pero mágicamente inquietos. Ahora logro ver a través de la ventana a un grupo de seis ponis más un dragón, que me observan; pero al parecer, no pueden reconocerme. Después de todo traigo mi prenda de protección sobre mi cabeza. Estoy segura de que nadie que no sea un halcón, puede ver mi rostro. Veo algo, es un punto anaranjado, posado sobre el flanco de la pegaso amarilla que yacía inconsciente sobre el lomo de la unicornio púrpura.

Otra vez esas cosas. No puedo evitar que la rabia me invada. Ellas me importan mucho, así que no pierdo tiempo y tomo un frasco finamente tallado con inscripciones tribales. En él se alojan unos polvos tan finos que no se adhieren a la piel al hacer contacto, de color amarillo. Tiro el frasco mientras éste se rompe, y éste deja salir una suerte de humo del mismo color. Pronuncio las palabras.

"_Zeook __A__amber__Chumvi Kifo!"_

El conjuro funciona espléndidamente. Miro el pequeño rostro de desesperación y sufrimiento de la insignificante alimaña anaranjada, mientras desaparece en un pequeño concierto de luces amarillas y deja la vida terrenal para nunca volver. No puedo evitar sonreír de satisfacción. Hasta lo disfruté.

Las seis me miran con horror mientras esperan una explicación ante lo que acaban de ver. En ese momento, y cuando el polvo se había disipado, me quito la capucha dejando al descubierto mi verdadera identidad. No puedo describir el tremendo sentimiento de alegría que me invade al ver sus brillantes rostros sonreírme, llenos de esperanza en la penumbra más grotesca.

¡Zecora! – gritan al unísono hacia mi paradero, mientras les devuelvo la sincera sonrisa de amistad que me habían dirigido en ese instante.

"_Los vientos son fuertes, la lluvia es pesada. Y aquí nos encontramos, confundidos y fuera de lugar. Las bestias de la incertidumbre sobre nuestras cabezas."_


	3. Nieve Historiadora

**Capítulo 3**

_Nieve Historiadora._

"_Letras sabias escritas por los viejos lobos de las montañas. ¿Es necesario desenterrar viejos versos de ansiedad?"_

Desde el día que yo arribé al amistoso pueblo de Ponyville, guiada por un aire de extrema confianza y sinceridad innata en el ambiente; al mismo tiempo siempre me he sentido muy sola. Temida. Satanizada. Aislada.

Las culturas deben, en algún momento de su cortísima existencia en el cosmos, colindar y convivir. Las frías y asquerosas barreras de cemento sólido, forjadas por los sentimientos de miedo e inseguridad, ciertamente no son eternas. Son como toda existencia tangible en este mundo. En algún momento deben ceder. Las formas de vida deben darse cuenta que el cascarón de una falsa seguridad que construyen alrededor de sí, y de sus seres amados, no es más que un archivo temporal en el infinito cosmos que se alza más allá de su vista y entendimiento; en una realidad que caprichosamente se niega a dar respuestas contundentes, a pretexto de su aparente infinidad.

Yo he pasado mucho tiempo investigando sobre esta clase de temas. A falta de alguien con quien compartir mis emociones, una se vuelve curiosa por las cosas ajenas a ellos. A la sociedad. Y ahora que ha llegado el momento de más oscuridad en estos rumbos, me alegra haber expandido mi sapiencia.

Estamos nosotros 8 reunidos en mi choza. Los humeantes calderos no dejan de adornar lúgubremente la escena. Las máscaras que me heredaron mis antepasados, testigos del progreso de mi pueblo, también se unen a la sinfonía de hermosas penumbras dentro de mi hogar, en medio de un bosque ominosamente corrompido por un caos reinante.

Twilight Sparkle es la primera en hablar.

Zecora, ¿Qué pasará ahora con Fluttershy?

Se le nota visiblemente preocupada. Yo soy escéptica, pero no estoy segura de si es una preocupación sincera, o un intento de reafirmación de que ella no ha sido una mala persona durante la última media hora.

"_La pobre Fluttershy,_

_El dolor no ha podido evitar,_

_Por eso en los naturales, _

_Nuestra confianza hemos de depositar"_

Eso le respondo a Twilight, quien cambia un poco su expresión y vuelve a preguntar algo con la misma dudosa preocupación de hace un instante.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá que esperar para que estén listos? ¿Qué ha sido ese insecto que le causó esto?

Los rostros de las demás no muestran la misma leve falsedad que noto en el unicornio púrpura. Lo que me motiva a responder con más honestidad:

"_En un Zeook anaranjado, _

_No es prudente compasión mostrar,_

_Pues sus intensos venenos,_

_Harán a tu mente sollozar"_

"_Muchas criaturas inmundas,_

_En este caos han mutado,_

_Y no buscan otra cosa,_

_Que un huésped en quien dejar su rastro."_

"_Para una pronta recuperación,_

_De 2 a 3 horas habrá que esperar,_

_Ya que ese es el tiempo,_

_Que exigen las viejas técnicas de curar."_

Dicho esto, las ponis y el dragón adolescente agradecen la información sobre su amiga. Fluttershy se encuentra en un sillón en la habitación contigua, ya que si la exponemos a los gases de la fórmula de curación, es seguro que el tratamiento no servirá de nada.

Entonces decide hablar Applejack. Al hacer esto, sus pecas me parecen una serie de parásitos que la molestan y la hacen hacer esa clase de muecas de incomodidad. Sin duda requiere de más información. La ignorancia la consume.

Dinos Zecora, si estas criaturas han aparecido, producto de este caos. ¿Cómo es que conoces los remedios para enfrentarlas?

**Tema de Fondo:** Moonsorrow - Jotunheim

.com/watch?v=DHYOoiAQSeU

Me sorprende su sentido común. Incluso Twilight está perpleja ante tal observación. Sabían que yo sabía algo, valga la redundancia. Yo no tenía ningún problema en contar a mis amigas sobre este asunto. Confío plenamente en ellas. Sin más preámbulo comienzo con el relato:

"_La sabiduría intensiva, _

_Es solitaria por naturaleza,_

_Es por eso que conocimiento,_

_He adquirido a sus expensas._

_Los libros son fuente de saber, _

_Eso lo han de saber muy bien,_

_Sobre todo tú, Twilight Sparkle,_

_Cuya ingenuidad me ha de sorprender."_

Dicho esto, Twilight me dirige una ligera mirada de reproche. Pero acepta que le faltó indagar más y me deja continuar con mi relato.

"_Una leyenda de los paganos, _

_Escrita por el más loco de los profetas,_

_Tiene más de cierto,_

_Que lo que dejan ver sus mismas letras._

_En ella comienza a decir, _

_Que la locura es una amiga inminente_

_Una maldición caprichosa,_

_Del más codicioso de los entes."_

Para continuar el relato, tomo un libro del estante que estaba junto a Rarity.

"_Este libro encierra un misterio,_

_Uno del destino de Equestria,_

_No apto para aquellos débiles,_

_Y mucho menos para los que su mente cierran._

_Magia pagana habita,_

_En su insana descripción,_

_Un maligno ser no tangible,_

_Habrá que evitar con toda dedicación._

_La leyenda comienza, _

_En el año solar 463,_

_Vestigios de varias almas,_

_Víctimas de un impalpable estrés._

_El pueblo era Wingsinki,_

_Tierra de incansables trabajadores,_

_Comandado por una cruel aristocracia,_

_Llena de patanes y esclavizadores._

_Los ricos gozaban,_

_Mientras los pobres sufrían,_

_Todo por orden de una reina,_

_Que disfrutaba con placer la tiranía._

_En el humilde pueblo los rumores,_

_Corrían como el más ligero de los vinos,_

_De que intelectuales paganos,_

_En las frías montañas hacían sus nidos._

_Los halcones de la sabiduría,_

_Despreciaban la vida en ignorancia,_

_Por eso su magia practicaban,_

_Lejos de la jurisdicción de la aristocracia._

_El más humilde de los ponis,_

_Ghoulton era su nombre,_

_Decidió ir cuesta arriba,_

_En busca de un reprimido reproche._

_Anduvo a través de 10 días,_

_En el cruel frío del eterno invierno,_

_Que en la tierra de Elvisca,_

_Éste había escrito su credo._

_Exhausto vislumbró una reunión,_

_De bellas y ominosas luces,_

_Cambiaban de color cual camaleón,_

_Que a los depredadores se tornaban inmunes._

_Cánticos de los halcones,_

_Hacían gala de su extraña presencia,_

_Mientas un pequeño Quilin,_

_Se erigía por los aires con extraña franqueza._

_Ghoulton dejó escapar,_

_Un sincero sudor frío,_

_Pero su desesperación era tal,_

_Que no le importó acercarse sin sigilo._

_La reunión fue silenciosa,_

_Los gigantescos ojos se posaron sobre el caminante,_

_Quien mostró un rostro de seguridad,_

_Antes de explicar el sufrimiento reinante._

_Explicó que sus humildes tierras, _

_En manos de la cruel tirana estaban,_

_Que se había hecho con el poder,_

_A base de crueles emboscadas._

_Respetuosos escuchaban los paganos,_

_Hundidos en sus pensamientos,_

_Una oferta hicieron al pony,_

_Que involucraba varios encantamientos._

_La magia le sería concedida,_

_Para derrocar a la tirana,_

_No sin antes pagar un precio,_

_Por el poder de tal magia pagana._

_Así pues el pequeño campesino,_

_Atravesó el cruel mar de nieve,_

_Pensando sólo en la tirana,_

_Y en que su reinado terminaría para siempre._

_Dura fue la prueba,_

_Para aquellos rebeldes con valentía,_

_Se alzaron en diminutas armas,_

_En contra de la asquerosa tiranía._

_Sus fuerzas parecían inferiores,_

_Ciertamente no eran un problema,_

_Para el tremendo poderío,_

_De su ejército tras sus impecables trincheras._

_Cerca de la medianoche,_

_Cuando los búhos comienzan sus cánticos,_

_El líder rebelde agitó una vara mágica,_

_De cuyo pueblo levantó los ánimos._

_Un destello de ominosa luz,_

_Verde como el moho despreciable,_

_Se erigió a través del panorama,_

_Recordando a la reina que no eran más que mortales._

_Pero habrá que tomar algo en cuenta,_

_Hay seres que escapan a todo peligro,_

_Unos con cobardía,_

_Pero muchos otros debido a su poderío._

_La tirana era astuta,_

_Por no decir que indestructible,_

_Decidió citar al rebelde,_

_Para llegar a un acuerdo factible._

_El poder es algo pesado,_

_Dijo la astuta reina ecuestre,_

_Mejor será compartirlo,_

_Si prometes acallar a tus rebeldes._

_Una monarquía republicana,_

_Basada en tratos equitativos,_

_Y para ti, valiente guerrero,_

_Un lugar en el trono junto conmigo._

_Nuevamente las banalidades,_

_Hacían presa del humilde campesino,_

_Cegado por una repentina lujuria,_

_Que la reina traía consigo._

_Durante treinta años,_

_La república funcionó cual reloj,_

_Y el progreso en la villa,_

_Se tornaba mucho más veloz._

_Los pobres obtenían recursos,_

_Los ricos acallaban sus restantes carencias,_

_Los obreros trabajaban con esmero,_

_Y los monarcas gobernaban con prudencia._

_Pero un hecho cósmico,_

_Golpeó con fuerza las frías tierras,_

_Una lluvia de meteoritos,_

_Que desencadenó una serie de tinieblas._

_La locura se apoderó de todos,_

_La cooperación ciertamente ya se olvida,_

_De a poco reinó la anarquía,_

_Y la sociedad quedó reducida a cenizas. _

_La reina quedó perpleja,_

_Ante la groseramente evidente locura_

_La sangre había escrito en rojo,_

_Y teñido al pueblo en cada hendidura._

_Nadie lo vio venir,_

_Era algo fuera de este mundo,_

_¿Quién podría detener un huracán_

_Que avanza con un odio profundo?_

_Los seres amados,_

_Del ahora monárquico Ghoulton,_

_Yacían en la espesa nieve,_

_Con horribles e indiferentes rostros._

_La reina lo dedujo todo,_

_Eso tenía tintes paganos,_

_Una sociedad secreta de seres,_

_A los que ella siempre había detestado._

_Desterró de sus tierras a Ghoulton_

_Era la única alternativa,_

_Siendo que no podría enfrentarlo,_

_Pues de ser inmortal él ahora sufría._

_Después de su terrible aislamiento,_

_Su mente se pudrió con gracia,_

_Volvió a las frías montañas,_

_A buscar a los sabios y a su magia_

_Relativamente cuerdo,_

_Encontró a los viejos sabios,_

_Demandaba una explicación,_

_Al horror al que lo habían condenado._

"_Bien es sabido que a una fuerza,_

_Que es superior a tu entendimiento,_

_No le debes demandar cuentas,_

_Pues para ésta no eres más que un insecto."_

_Así le respondieron al viejo monarca,_

_Rey de absolutamente nada,_

_Pastor de un montón de cadáveres,_

_Y huésped de una locura desenfrenada._

_La cordura se había ido,_

_Para nunca más volver,_

_Y el pequeño corazón de Ghoulton,_

_Al odio y la misantropía decidió ceder._

_Pasó el resto de su vida solo,_

_Analizando su cruel pasado,_

_Víctima de las circunstancias,_

_Que a su vida habían con violencia arribado._

_La magia pagana es poderosa,_

_Tanto que dentro de él vivía,_

_Maldiciendo la inmortalidad,_

_Y anhelando la mortalidad perdida._

_En soledad aprendió cosas,_

_Que los mortales no deberían buscar,_

_Pero eso poco importaba,_

_Pues él dejó de ser su alma original._

_Su experiencia fue terrible,_

_Sufrió como nadie en el universo,_

_Impulsado por el odio,_

_Terminó volviéndose el Pteron._

_Era esta una entidad mágica,_

_Que no había existido en cualquier realidad,_

_Esto lo hacía muy feliz,_

_Pues su venganza habría de buscar."_

Mi relato concluyó de forma aterradoramente repentina. El silencio que pude crear incomodó a las portadoras de los elementos, lo sé por sus rostros de preocupación; y es que no pude evitar pensar que, la verdad que les debía proveer, les causara un paro cardiaco. Así que decidí no hacerlo; en lugar de eso habrían de desenmarañar lentamente los misterios. Eso era lo mejor. De eso no tenía duda.

El rostro de cada una de ellas emitía una llama que es difícil de encontrar en épocas tan confusas y oscuras como ésta. La bondad de Fluttershy, cuyo rostro desvanecido y completamente inocente causaba una empatía y ternura que es difícil describir. Una bondad que existe en pocas almas, y alrededor de la cual, giraba la preciosa pero lejana utopía siempre soñada por los espíritus más puros. Fluttershy era incapaz de odiar.

Los brillantes ojos de la hermosa Rarity, que denotan una completa generosidad en tiempos de necesidad; una generosidad que muchos agradecen, y de la cual, otros abusan; pero no de Rarity. Ella es fuerte e inteligente. Nunca se dejaría amedrentar por el más oportunista de los materialmente hambrientos.

La cara de sencillez de Applejack, quien no oculta nada ni en la más gris de las circunstancias. Una honestidad que todo ser agradece, porque la autenticidad estaba coartada y maltrecha, en un mundo donde es casi indispensable utilizar una demacrada máscara ocultista. Applejack es la honestidad encarnada.

El curioso lucero de optimismo que el rostro de Pinkie Pie encarnaba. En un mundo donde los sentimientos cada vez pegan con más fuerza al espíritu, la desidia y apatía son dos de los más poderosos; pero eso no aplica en Pinkie. Ella regala su sonrisa y amistad hasta al más solitario de los ponis. La risa es el mejor de los remedios psicológicos.

El motivador rostro de malicia y decisión, expresado por la pegaso Rainbow Dash, que encarnaba a la lealtad, un sentimiento que es muy fácil perder estos días. La necesidad siempre impera en todos, y ésta con frecuencia es acallada mediante la descarada conveniencia banal, pero Rainbow Dash tiene otros valores. Ella es segura de lo que quiere y tiene, y nunca abandonará a nadie, sin importar las engañosas posibilidades.

Finalmente, Twilight Sparkle, la cara del conocimiento y la dedicación. La prudencia es su principal aliada. Ella va a lo seguro, arriesgando cuando la situación lo amerita; pero si hay alguien en quien puedas confiar al cien, ésa es Twilight; cuya alma fue tallada por el más talentoso de los escultores celestiales y purificada por la más influyente de las deidades. Ella es un tesoro para todas sus amigas.

Me toca hablar, una vez que mi mente ha callado:

"_Si la paz en Equestria,_

_Ustedes quieren recobrar,_

_El viaje hacia lo desconocido,_

_Deberán con decisión comenzar._

_Les daré este mapa,_

_Úsenlo con inteligencia,_

_Y este libro de referencias,_

_Sin el cual perecerán ante la demencia._

_Es todo por ahora mis amigas,_

_Que su viaje sea bendecido,_

_Les garantizo un gran aprendizaje,_

_Mas no el más tranquilo de los caminos."_

Dicho esto, procedí a dar el remedio a Fluttershy; quien reaccionó de inmediato ante la mezcla de agua y otros elementos hirviendo. Su recuperación fue sorprendentemente rápida, aún para mí. Me pregunté por un segundo porqué, pero llegué a la conclusión que su sistema inmunológico debía ser uno de los más fuertes, debido a su impecable historial médico; esculpido tras una vida de tranquilidad y buena voluntad.

No podía hacer más que verlas alejarse. Con la hermosa bandera de lealtad que consigo siempre cargarían. Les esperaban peligros tan inimaginables, aún para una mente tan entrenada y expandida como la mía.

Sé que mis dioses escucharán mis plegarias. Realmente lo espero.

"_En la corte del rey Caos, sólo la sangre puede escribir su propia tragedia."_


	4. El Lugar de los Sueños Enterrados

**Capítulo 4**

_El Lugar de los Sueños Enterrados_

"_Ahora en otra realidad. La caída de toda la moralidad. Fuertemente atado a la canción negra. En el sueño olvidado."_

**Primera Persona:**Princesa Celestia

Todo es color negro. La realidad no muestra ningún signo de luz. Me siento tan cansada y apacible en este estado que no quiero abrir mis ojos. Los párpados son tan pesados como los yunques donde solían forjarse las armas de los dioses. Mi respiración es jadeante, aunque no entiendo porqué. Hasta donde mi mente me permite recordar, yo tuve un viaje cósmico, pero no uno cualquiera, ya que recuerdo haber visto infinidad de amorfas visiones alrededor de las apenas posibles paredes.

Ciertamente ninguna droga en todo el mundo es tan poderosa para crear tales aberraciones, y me siento totalmente sincera al expresar que nadie en este mundo podría imaginar esa clase de formas de vida y objetos inertes que en conjunción, me acompañaron en el viaje.

Poco a poco la fuerza de los párpados, que se aferraban como necios a permanecer unidos, va cediendo. Puedo ver cómo poco a poco mis ojos alcanzan a distinguir algo más allá de mis párpados y pestañas. ¿Qué se escucha? Puedo decir que es una suerte de sinfonía ominosa conformada por el susurro de un viento chillón, el graznar de insanas aves acuáticas, el ulular de atroces búhos burlones y el aullido de incoherentes lobos salvajes.

Ya estoy en todos mis cabales. Volteo la cabeza para lograr apreciar algo en las penumbras. Es un bosque, no hay duda. Huele a uno, se siente como uno, e ignorando los incoherentes colores de cada uno de sus elementos, lucía como uno. Me incorporo para lograr tener una mejor perspectiva, pero en ese momento me tambaleo al borde del abismo, ya que no me había dado cuenta que me encontraba en la limitada plataforma de una formación cilíndrica de rocas. Segundos después de haberme aferrado a la vida, me doy cuenta de que tengo alas y que de haber caído, su aleteo me habría salvado, pero estoy tan somnolienta por todas estas sensaciones, que lo había olvidado por completo.

Debo bajar, ya que un estrepitoso rugido me había sacado de la distracción. Una multitud se dejaba escuchar en ese malsano paraje en el que yo me encontraba. Fuese lo que fuese, debía guiarme hacia alguna especie de respuesta.

¿El mundo real? Esto no es el mundo real. ¿Qué recuerdo del mundo real? Es simple. Rojo Carmesí. Eso es todo. Soy una asesina y ahora estoy en otro mundo completamente contrastante con el que me fue conferido a gobernar. ¿Por qué, cruel mente mía? ¿Por qué me obligas a albergar los horribles recuerdos de un asesinato en mis cascos? ¿Por qué no simplemente me permites derramarlos con furia en el Lethe, río del olvido y cura del arrepentimiento? ¿Acaso debo cargar con la culpa?

Otro rugido de la multitud me saca del ensimismamiento y me dispongo a abrir mis alas y descender majestuosamente sobre el valle. Mis ojos distinguen un enorme cráter en la tierra, el cual pareciera que fue formado por el más extraño y amorfo de los meteoritos. En el fondo se alcanza a ver lo que parece ser un resplandor de color naranja. Me acerco al borde para tratar de visualizar el contenido del cráter. Alcanzo a ver un letrero vagamente colocado cerca de la orilla cuya inscripción decía lo siguiente: "Malaventurados sean los que paseen a su ser por estos lares. Éste es el lugar de los sueños enterrados. Hullus."

Ésta última palabra estaba escrita con letras mucho más grandes y destacaba del pequeño pero significativo texto de arriba. ¿Qué podía hacer? Debía hallar respuestas, así que hice caso omiso de la poco amistosa advertencia del letrero y miré hacia el interior del cráter. Procedo a describir lo que mis ojos distinguían.

Era una especie de guerra entre especies. Malformaciones de grifos armados hasta los dientes, con las armas afiladas por el odio y la gula descontrolada. La gula de la expansión territorial. No parecían tener un comandante ni un general, porque esas formas de vida atacaban a las demás sin contemplaciones ni tácticas militares de ningún tipo. Era una orgía de caos violento.

Por otro lado estaban los ecuestres. Pegasos con alas de murciélago que volaban erráticamente sobre adversarios y aliados sin ninguna contemplación. Ponis de tierra que corrían y usaban la fuerza bruta contra todo grifo que se les cruzara en su camino, dando patadas y puñetazos sin contemplación ni fuerza medida. Unicornios malsanos que encendían la magia de sus humildes cuernos para hechizar a la primera criatura que se les cruzara enfrente, causando en muchos la amputación de miembros y la salpicadura de litros y litros de sangre.

Yo sigo petrificada en la misma posición. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo llevo observando tan horrible espectáculo, pero sinceramente no me importa; estoy tan horrorizada que podría morir ahora mismo. Esto es algo que nunca deberá pasar en el mundo real, así que por un segundo agradezco que sea sólo una ilusión. ¿Es una ilusión?

La tierra comienza a temblar de repente, mientras una cadena oxidada sale del cráter con la gracia asesina de una cobra e intenta tomar una de mis piernas. Con mucha dificultad y reflejos logro esquivarla, pero eso sólo provoca su "ira", ya que es una serpiente en el cuerpo de una cadena oxidada. Insiste en tomar mi pata delantera derecha, pero sin duda soy más rápida, y por cada latigazo, hay un rápido movimiento de mi parte que le impide tomarme. En ese instante aparecen dos cadenas-serpiente más, mientras intentan tomar mis extremidades, claro, nada que yo no pueda controlar con mis movimientos. Todo esto me está hartando, así que comienzo un raro hechizo antiguo que podría poner fin a sus intentos de domarme.

"_Urde khadena"_

En ese momento, mi cuerno de alicornio comienza a brillar de manera tenue ante la leve naturaleza y fuerza del hechizo que acabo de utilizar para calmar a las serpientes, el cual funciona tan bien, que las tres se entrelazan formando un firme nudo y quebrándose en cada uno de sus eslabones, con un sonoro grito agudo de dolor.

Nuevamente otra camada de cadenas emerge de las sombras tratando de tomar mis extremidades; pero esta vez, por más que intente liberarme de sus ataduras, no puedo. Son demasiadas, y en un momento de distracción logran juntar mis dos patas traseras, imposibilitando la defensa de mi integridad y con fuerza me arrastra directo al pútrido y caótico cráter al cual yo le había agarrado un odio profundo desde el momento en que visualicé su contenido.

La caída es tremenda. Azoto contra el suelo de forma estrepitosa, levantando una columna de tierra enfrente de mis ojos. Cuando se ha disipado el humo, puedo ver cómo la actitud salvaje de las cadenas ha desaparecido; ahora son sólo unos cuantos objetos inertes que se aferran a mi piel.

Volteo a ver mis monturas y algo extraño parece estar brotando de las numerosas heridas que me había provocado la horda de cadenas. En cada una de las aberturas de mi piel parece haber lo que son una serie de filosos dientes que se aferran a mi piel, lo cual me causa un dolor intenso pero tolerable. Las heridas son adornadas con un líquido de tonalidad violeta que emerge de los agujeros en mi cuerpo.

Estoy en una especie de plataforma a un lado del campo de batalla, lo suficientemente lejos para que la violencia de la misma, me sea físicamente indiferente; no obstante, puedo ver todo con lujo de detalle. Mi vista se posa en uno de los grifos guerreros, que llamó mi atención por la larga cabellera de color verde fosforescente que llevaba consigo. El extraño grifo atacaba sin piedad a toda forma de vida que se cruzara en su camino. En una sucesión de actos violentos, el insano grifo tomó la vida de 5 ponis de tierra en un lapso menor a un minuto, arrancando sus cabezas, cercenando sus patas delanteras y traseras, abriendo su frágil estómago del lado contrario de sus monturas, y tomando a algunos de la cola mientras hacía alarde de su fuerza superior sobre sus contrincantes. Pareciera que a diferencia de los demás seres que combatían en ese horrible campo de batalla, aquel grifo conservara intactas sus técnicas de pelea y su criterio asesino.

La escena era asquerosamente adictiva. Tanta violencia me generaba un horror inmediato en todos mis sentidos sensoriales; pero al mismo tiempo, una voz en mi cabeza me obligaba a no dejar de ver la escena, como el ebrio que se aferra a la botella una vez que su mundo comienza a moverse estrepitosamente debido a los mareos causados por su etílica condición.

La escena me tiene congelada y embobada, tanto es así que en el momento en que una sensación extraña invade mi cuello, no puedo voltear la cabeza para ver quién había llegado a hacerme compañía. La sensación es una caricia de odio, esa es la primera descripción de ese sentimiento al que le di poca importancia.

La voz me habla, es cordial y grave, con un evidente e innato sentido de maldad en su tono de voz.

- "Oh, mi querida Celestia. Eres como la flor que crece en el pantano. Como el lucero que trasciende ante la penumbra. Como la deidad que con su natural majestad exige el tributo de sus allegados ante la evidente carencia."- el ente hizo una pausa mientras se cambiaba de lado, acariciando con suavidad mi terso y blanco cuello, mientras continuaba con su burla.- "Tú eres la huésped de la benevolencia. La bondad encarnada, y la moralidad genuinamente expresada."

Por un momento pude evitar seguir viendo la espantosa escena bélica que se postraba ante mis ojos, para voltear a ver con un rostro completamente serio y que reflejaba mucho desprecio al ser que me había hablado en un tono tan burlón y elegante.

No veo absolutamente nada; pero sigo sintiendo su mano invisible, recorrer todo mi cuerpo, excepto las partes sexuales. Es una sensación extraña, porque pareciera que dicha alma no tangible mantuviera al pie de la letra la poca moralidad y ética que poseía. Entonces me pregunto, ¿sigo en otro mundo? Maldición, trato de no pensar en nada para olvidarme de esto y sólo dejo que la situación fluya como los ríos para poder obtener alguna clase de respuesta a todo esto.

Las palabras vuelven a salir de su cuerpo invisible, cimentadas por una mente cruel y burlona:

- Dime Celestia, ¿disfrutas el espectáculo?

Es una pregunta algo contradictoria. Es evidente que mi mente no puede apartarse de la inconmensurable violencia, aún así no puedo decir que sí; esto definitivamente está mal. Lo único que puedo responder es:

- Es una gran guerra.

El ente parece no estar satisfecho con mi respuesta…

- ¿En serio? Pero parece ser que tu expresión sólo deja ver el asco que sientes ante la situación, haha. ¿Por qué no me cuentas la verdad? Estás en confianza.

Esa última frase elevó mi confusión sólo un estrato más arriba, así que presa de la espontaneidad sentí que debía responder.

- La verdad es un escenario precioso. Esos cadáveres, esos espadazos, esa anarquía en sus movimientos. Todo es como la danza más antigua que existe. La danza de la muerte. Es algo hermoso y que no todos tienen la oportunidad de presenciar.

No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Por un lado me asqueaba el hecho de pensar en responder algo así, y por el otro, me sentía liberada y completamente natural con una respuesta así.

- Hmmm… me alegro que mi espectáculo sea digno de la llamada "Diosa del Sol". No tienes idea de todo lo que me costó crear este lugar. Un espacio para los deseos más profundos de una criatura. Un lugar en donde las grises máscaras rutinarias desaparecen completamente. ¿Sabes Celestia? Yo te admiro. Te admiro por lo que haces y dejas de hacer. Te admiré desde aquel momento en que nos conocimos y donde nos juramos amor eterno, justo después de que nuestras ideologías colisionaran tan violentamente. ¡Que Dios escuche mis halagos y se empape con mi espíritu dichoso! ¡Que los ángeles se deleiten con mi victoriosa melodía! ¡Adoro vivir en este mundo! ¡Es tan caótico, contradictorio, vengativo y sincero! ¿No lo crees así, mi amada? –

Este sujeto está tan loco, que siento una profunda admiración y deseo por él; un deseo que invade los más oscuros rincones de mi alma, en un mundo tan contradictorio; el que él ha creado, no el que yo he dejado atrás.

- Oh, si, es agradable estar aquí, tienes un gran gusto. Tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo has logrado crear esto?-

Dicho esto la voz sensitivamente tangible e insoportablemente invisible dejó salir una leve risilla de satisfacción.

- Me alegra que preguntaras, Celestia. Esto no es más que mi visión de un mundo capaz de reflejar los medios para lograr tus más profundos deseos, o mejor dicho… TU visón de la perfección. Me explico.-

El ente era invisible, pero yo podía darme una idea de cómo se movía, de qué humor estaba y lo que hacía, siguiendo el susurro de su respiración y la extraña nube de color crema que acarreaba sus emociones a través del espacio. Volvió a hablarme. Esta vez su voz me parece hielo, por lo grave y seria que se torna, debido a que pasa al modo explicativo.

- Éste es el lugar de los sueños enterrados. Es una especie de mundo alterno donde las almas vienen en busca de recuerdos; recuerdos que por alguna razón, dejaron a la deriva en el eterno mar de la intransigencia. Pero no… la verdad es que estoy divagando un poco en mi explicación, mi amada. Lo que quiero decir es que éste mundo nos muestra nuestros deseos más fuertes que alguna vez tuvimos en otra etapa de nuestras vidas, pero que por motivos fuera de nuestro control, tuvieron que quedar truncos.- contaba el ente con el mismo tono, pero con una voz que te obliga a escuchar y comprender cada palabra sin caer nunca en la monotonía. Lentamente continuó…- pero, ¿sabes? Todo esto suena muy fácil, ya que, cayendo en la inmediata explicación que te acabo de dar sobre el porqué de este mundo alterno, cualquiera querría entrar, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir. Aunque, debo serte franco, Tía… - No pedo describir con palabras apropiadas lo mucho que me molestó que me llamara así. Es algo personal. Sólo lo ignoré y seguí poniendo atención a sus palabras… - la verdad es que ésta arena de batalla muestra tus más profundos deseos. Es decir, analízate sinceramente por un segundo. Eres una princesa muy cansada, Celestia. Has vivido por… ¿200? ¿300? ¿1000 años? Eso es de admirase, porque ciertamente muchos habrán encontrado que la inmortalidad no es más que una espantosa enfermedad, y no hacen nada al respecto; pero tú, mi amada musa, has sabido canalizar la desesperación de tu alma en algo positivo. Lograste trascender en una tierra llamada Equestria.

Eres una diosa para aquellas almas que algún día encontrarán el eterno descanso. Habiendo analizado esto, yo me pregunto ¿Alguna vez viste por ti misma? ¿Le has preguntado con toda honestidad a tu corazón lo que desea? No. Tú te has guiado por la filosofía de dar y jamás recibir.

Eso ha sido muy egoísta de tu parte mi hermosa musa alicornio. Tan sólo mira lo que tu mente ha creado en ese campo de batalla. Eso de allá son los medios para lograr lo que más anhelaste cuando eras una potranca. ¿Lo recuerdas? Te encantaba sembrar la vida, pasar los días enteros en los campos de flores, días que para ti parecían sólo instantes, porque no podías dejar de brincar, soñar y expresar con fuerza tu felicidad al horizonte. Siempre quisiste ser una humilde jardinera al servicio de la madre naturaleza. Pero, ¿a quién engañabas? Era tu destino ser la gobernante. La que impusiera el carácter y la actitud asertiva. No te podías permitir volver a soñar sobre el terciopelo rosa de los sueños infantiles, porque muchos ponis dependían de tu completa atención a los asuntos "importantes".

¿No lo ves Celestia? Has reprimido tanto tus sueños que terminaron convirtiéndose en meras fantasías violentas aquí en mi mundo. No podían renacer como los inocentes cachorros que fueron en su momento, así que ahora han encarnado en el medio realista para realizarlos.

Si una anarquía así reinara en tus tierras, serías libre, porque ya no tendrías nada que temer. Tu miedo más grande se habría realizado y dejarías de cargar con la roca de la responsabilidad política. Serías libre nuevamente.

Éste es el lugar de los sueños enterrados; así que si quieres revivir al fantasma del pasado sólo tienes que cavar, y encontrarás a tus antiguos sueños, tan brillantes y multicolores como en el momento en que dejaste que penetraran tus jóvenes sentidos y llenaran tu mente de ilusiones y esperanza.

Dicho esto, el ente se alejó de mí con una risa grave, de esas que emite el cruel ganador, que ha triunfado a base de mentiras y fraudes. Aún así, no quiero hacer uso de la razón, porque ahora en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en desenmarañar esos sueños perdidos, enterrados a sólo unos metros de mis cascos uniformados con las herraduras doradas reales, forjadas por los más experimentados herreros de la época democrática media en Equestria, hace ya 1000 años.

Comienzo a cavar desesperadamente, anhelando encontrarme con una joven Celestia, la cual corre inocentemente por dichos jardines de la eterna belleza; completamente desentendida de la gris política y enteramente rodeada de los suaves brazos de la felicidad. La verdadera felicidad.

Un gran sentimiento de curiosidad me invade, por lo que pronuncio mis últimas palabras antes de cavar.

- ¿Quién eres?-

- ¿Quién soy? Haha, sólo digamos que soy el amigo de aquellos que buscan una respuesta.- terminó diciendo el ente invisible mientras lentamente su ausencia se dejaba sentir; y su risa resonaba a manera de eco a través de las paredes de los numerosos cañones y riscos de su tierra.

"_Yo soy… el halcón plateado, el rey de las navajas, el observador cósmico, el cruzado galáctico, el devorador de pensamientos, el observador de ojos, el bebedor de los cielos… yo soy el esclavizador macabro… invisible pero invencible._

_Taklamakan."_


	5. Rex Blizzard

**Capítulo 5**

_Rex Blizzard_

"_Hemos arribado al más remoto cruce. La carga del cosmos en nuestros cielos atmosféricos, provocará nuestra caída."_

El bosque Everfree. Un lugar diseñado por la más generosa deidad ecuestre, y que albergaba dentro de su seno la más diversa gama de criaturas pertenecientes al reino animal. Las tímidas ardillas mamíferas que corrían y se recreaban cada día en busca de alguna buena fruta seca, como las cremosas y blancas nueces que el bosque brindaba generosamente como un buen bocado casual, hasta la más jugosa y ácida de las bayas rojas que conformaban, en conjunción con los hermosos tulipanes amarillos, uno de los más coloridos y estrepitosos parajes visuales en todo el reino de Equestria.

La flora no era ciertamente algo despreciable. La madre naturaleza había tenido la generosidad de permitir el desarrollo vital de gran variedad de frutos de todas tallas y sabores. Se había dado también aquí, el crecimiento de una rara variación de árboles de ambos tipos. Secos como el pino, que siempre impregnaba el ambiente con su fresco aroma en épocas conocidas como "El astro Rey Bajo", como lo eran el otoño y el invierno; además de otros de clima más tropical, como la palmera, que solía ocupar las hectáreas del Bosque Everfree dándole un aspecto vacacional en las épocas del "Astro Rey Alto", como solían llamarle los ponis al verano y a la primavera.

Nada más de eso. El bosque ahora suspira de tristeza y melancolía. Basta con apreciar los corroídos troncos y hojas de cada uno de los árboles que se siguen alzando alrededor, aferrándose a existir. Los arbustos han dejado de albergar las preciosas bayas silvestres para dar paso a una especie de frutos improvisados con forma de semicírculo y de una tonalidad amarilla pálida, los cuales nadie se atreve a probar con el pretexto de ni siquiera saber si siguen siendo frutas.

Los tulipanes perdieron forma y color; claro que ahora se mueven y danzan como globos naturales rellenos de helio, pero su nueva naturaleza es tan perturbadora que nadie se atrevería a acercarse, porque no se sabe si reaccionaría como flora o fauna.

El grupo de las Mane 6 y Spike habían salido de la casa de Zecora un poco menos que confundidos, ya que la historia contada por la humilde y amistosa cebra los había dejado con más preguntas que respuestas, que seguramente tendrían que desenmarañar poco a poco con ayuda de los libros que les habían dejado para su travesía. Twilight Sparkle sacó de su morral un ejemplar de portada color verde pistache, la cual dejaba ver en letras color dorado un texto que decía "Elvisca: V", haciendo clara referencia de un libro de geografía que hablaba de esa tierra durante ese siglo.

- Fluttershy, ¿ya te encuentras mejor? – preguntó Rarity con la acostumbrada elegancia que caracterizaba a su tono de voz, queriendo a toda costa romper el incómodo silencio.

- Sí… eso creo. - respondió Fluttershy con un tono de voz tan bajo que sólo pudo ser escuchado por quien le había formulado la pregunta.

- ¿Algo útil en esas viejas páginas, cariño? – preguntó Applejack dirigiéndose a Twilight Sparkle, quien jugueteaba con el índice tratando de ubicarse mejor.

- Zecora dijo que aquellos espantosos sucesos habían ocurrido en Elvisca, pero no logro ubicar la época histórica exacta que pueda ser de ayuda.- respondió Twilight sin que nadie realmente entendiera a fondo sus palabras.

Los más famosos historiadores de Equestria iban desde unicornios formados en la cosmopolita ciudad de Canterlot, hasta grifos intelectuales que habían inmigrado a las tierras ecuestres alrededor del Siglo III del actual ciclo solar, por lo que había una gran posibilidad de encontrar escritos redactados por aquellos seres alados con quienes Equestria ahora tenía una coalición amistosa… o al menos, eso dejaban ver sus gobernantes, sus etéreas majestades Celestia y Luna.

También colaboraron los leones de las lejanas tierras de Yaga'l quienes aportaban datos acerca del comercio de materiales básicos para la construcción, como madera, metales y diferentes tipos de roca que no se hallaban en Equestria y que tenían que ser transportados desde aquellas secas tierras.

- ¡Uh, Oigan! Yo una vez visité Elvisca con mis padres.- brincó Pinkie desde un arbusto, usándolo como un abrigo.- Es un lugar muy frío, una vez traté de lamer un tímpano de hielo que crecía en una cueva y mi lengua se trabó. ¿Pueden creerlo? Pero es un lugar adorable. Mis padres conocían a un grupo de ponis de tierra por esos lugares y nos invitaron a una noche de fiesta. ¡Fue muy divertido! Aunque ya nunca tuve la chance de regresar, pero me hubiera encantado.

- Pero tengo entendido que esa tierra es enorme, Pinkie. Tanto así que no forma parte de Equestria actualmente. Se separaron hace apenas unos cinco años.- replicó Twilight sin despegar la nariz del extenso ejemplar de la cebra.

- Oigan, no quiero ser un dolor de crin, pero el bosque Everfree es un lugar despreciable.- espetó Rarity llevándose su pata delantera a la frente, dándoles a entender que otro de sus típicos dramas había comenzado.

En ese momento, todo oscureció de repente, interrumpiendo la lectura de Twilight y desconcertando al grupo de ponis y al dragón. Las penumbras eran intensas pero no lo suficiente para dejar el lugar completamente a oscuras. El bosque Everfree les jugaría otra mala pasada.

La tierra comenzó a ondular bajo los cascos de las ponis y el dragón, quienes decidieron echar a correr por el sendero apenas visible a través del bosque. Las dos pegasos se encargaron de abrir sus alas y escapar por su cuenta de aquel improvisado sismo, mientras que las otras 4 y Spike debían de utilizar sus patas para escapar de alguna peligrosa fisura que podría nacer en cualquier parte del terreno. El dragón no tenía problemas en echar a correr, porque sus piernas eran ahora lo suficientemente largas para dar zancadillas que fueran capaces de salvar su vida.

- ¡Rápido, todos hacia ese claro! – gritó Twilight al visualizar un precioso oasis de agua justo enfrente de ellas y que contrastaba de manera increíble con las penumbras formadas en donde se encontraban.

Casi como un reflejo, todos los que corrían arrojaron sus cuerpos al lago, evitando de esa manera el extraño movimiento telúrico que las había alcanzado segundos atrás. Todas ellas sabían nadar a excepción de Rarity, quien era auxiliada por Spike, trepando su lomo mientras el dragón flotaba sin ninguna dificultad de poder cargar a la unicornio.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – gritó Rainbow Dash como si alguien fuera en realidad capaz de responder a esa pregunta.

- No lo sé, pero si algo es seguro, es que no estamos a salvo aquí en el bosque.- murmuró Spike, tratando de llamar la atención de su polizona con un comentario prudente que fuera de utilidad. Todas asintieron, inclusive Twilight, quien era la única capaz de darse cuenta de la malicia de Spike inclusive en un momento donde peligraban sus vidas. Twilight calló, puesto que debían pensar en una manera de salir de ahí.

- Oh, no… ¡los libros! – exclamó Twilight al darse cuenta que su morral había desaparecido de su lomo. En ese momento, Rainbow Dash le mostró aquella mochila, la cual tenía colgada en su cuello.

- Debes tener más cuidado con tus cosas. – dijo Rainbow Dash con la ironía de que ésa era la frase que Twilight le recriminaba constantemente. La genio no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa a su amiga.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – dijo Fluttershy, flotando con un ritmo de alas muy lento, como de costumbre.

- Obviamente, seguir el camino fuera de este lugar.- dijo Applejack siendo la primera en salir del lago, seguida por Twilight, Pinkie y por último Spike y Rarity.

En el momento en que el dragón abandonaba el agua, un tentáculo emergió violentamente del agua, enroscándose el cuerpo de Rarity a lo largo, sosteniéndola en el aire mientras ésta soltaba gritos de terror.

Ésta extremidad era muy brillante, debido a que su piel parecía estar hecha de alguna especie de piedra preciosa que no sólo servía de espejo a contraluz, sino que fungía como una especie de coraza natural para el monstruo.

- ¡Rarity! – gritó Spike dejándose guiar por una repentina adrenalina y tirándose un elegante clavado. Como primera acción, trató de tomar el tentáculo con su pata delantera y clavar sus garras en éste para causar dolor al monstruo, sin embargo, sus intentos fueron tan inútiles que inclusive otro tentáculo emergió del agua para hacer lo propio con Spike.

- ¡No! ¿Qué hacemos ahora Twilight? – exclamó Fluttershy completamente paralizada sobre el terreno, mientras Twilight dibujaba en su rostro una sincera mueca de impotencia y terror; completamente inmóvil y sin la capacidad de recordar algún hechizo que fuera capaz de funcionar con tentáculos. Ella, claro está, buscaba muy dentro de sí el pretexto de que éste no era un monstruo conocido, por lo que utilizar algo que funcionaría contra los calamares de la bahía de Portshooove, resultaría por demás, imprudente.

Las chicas no alcanzaron a ver completamente el momento en que el filo plateado de una espada había atravesado completamente la raíz del tentáculo que había clamado a Rarity como su propiedad. Un chillido tan agudo como el de las mandrágoras que crecen al oeste del bosque, emergió del lago, expresando el dolor infundido por aquel tajo que había cortado su extremidad. Rarity cayó al agua, alcanzando una profundidad de unos dos metros y medio, al tiempo que una sombra se lanzaba por ella al agua.

Las chicas no sabían lo que sucedía, mucho menos Spike quien seguía suspendido en el aire por el otro tentáculo, aunque no por mucho tiempo debido a que la criatura de las profundidades emitió un chillido aún más agudo, liberando en ese momento al dragón de la prisión del ominoso ser.

Una mancha de líquido rojo brillante se expandía debajo de la superficie del humilde lago mientras un ser alado emergía caminando por la orilla, con los cuerpos de Spike y Rarity en cada uno de sus hombros. Tenía una máscara y una armadura del más puro de los metales forjados, muy parecido al de los celtas que se alojan al norte de Reignak en donde habitaban grifos, garudas y wyverns; en aislado socialismo democrático.

El ser dejó en el pastizal a Rarity y a Spike, con más delicadeza a la primera que al segundo y clavó su espada en el suelo, exhausto.

Fluttershy se apresuró a auxiliar a Rarity y Pinkie hacía lo propio con Spike. Twilight observaba atónita al enmascarado en una especie de estupefacción que logró superar en unos cuantos segundos para poder preguntar algo.

- Em… señor, muchas gracias por salvar a nuestros amigos.- dijo Twilight tímidamente pero completamente segura de sí misma. No hubo respuesta física ni oral de parte del misterioso, quien seguía en posición hincada, reposando de la pequeña batalla.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – bufó Rainbow Dash, escéptica; a lo cual tampoco obtuvo una respuesta concisa.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¡Qué bueno que lograste llegar, has salvado a nuestros amigos! – dijo Twilight confundida por la indiferencia del ser alado.

El grifo volvió a mantener el silencio mientras se acercaba a Rarity para confirmar su estado. Grande fue la sorpresa de Spike cuando éste, luego de retirar su máscara acercó su pico a la boca de la unicornio, dándole un cálido beso; al menos en primera perspectiva, claro está.

- ¿Qué haces? – espetó el dragón quien había reaccionado de inmediato gracias al corto tiempo que estuvo en el agua.

El grifo siguió con sus labios en donde los había puesto anteriormente sin hacer caso del dragón. Spike dejó que la rabia lo invadiera y trató de intervenir, afilando sus garras, corriendo hacia el grifo para propinarle un buen golpe en el estómago.

- ¡Spike, espera! – gritó Twilight sorprendida, tratando de hacer entrar en razón al adolescente.

El grifo se limitó a incorporarse un poco, lo suficiente para detener con suma facilidad la garra proyectil de Spike y tomándolo por el antebrazo, lo arrojó al suelo.

- Necesita asistencia respiratoria.- dijo el extraño, mientras volvía a expulsar aire de forma generosa hacia los pulmones de Rarity, quien en ese momento había abierto los ojos y alejado rápidamente del grifo, abrazando a Applejack en un momento sumamente cómico.

- Tú, ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Rarity, detrás de su amiga mientras le propinaba una severa mirada de desconfianza al grifo.

- Mil disculpas madame. Sepa perdonar mi intromisión con su espacio personal, pero necesitaba urgentemente algo de atención médica, ya que tragó mucha agua. Discúlpeme nuevamente. – dijo el grifo en el suelo mientras hacía una pausa para incorporarse y dirigirse a cada uno de los presentes. – Mi nombre, es Rex. Rex Blizzard, y estoy aquí para servirles en su travesía.

La confusión era generalizada al escuchar estas palabras por parte del grifo. Spike le dirigió una severa mirada de rencor personal ante el golpe que le había propinado Rex, al tiempo que sobaba el moretón que se había alojado en su rodilla derecha, producto de haber azotado contra el suelo.

- ¿Servirnos? ¿Quisieras explicarte? – dijo Twilight con la ceja levantada.

- Soy un desertor. – explicó el guerrero con un rostro triste.

- ¿Desertor? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó Pinkie con los ojos desorbitados por la confusión.

- Un desertor es aquél que abandona alguna entidad o institución, en caso mío, a mi país.

- ¿De dónde vienes, entonces? ¿Quisieras explicarnos de una vez en lugar de hacer tantas pausas? – exclamó desesperada Rainbow al momento en que Fluttershy podía sentir el sufrimiento del guerrero. No sabía lo que pasaba pero se notaba que le era muy difícil hablar de ello. Sólo Fluttershy pudo darse cuenta.

- Um… Rainbow… - suspiró apenas Fluttershy, tratando de hacer que sus amigas dejaran de hacerle tantas preguntas, pero en ese momento, el grifo pudo comenzar su discurso de explicación.

- Yo las conozco, jóvenes yeguas. He venido hasta acá porque todo el mundo está enterado del suceso que ha aquejado a sus tierras. Contrario a lo que mi país desea, he venido a ayudarlas en su travesía. Sean libres de tratarme como a un amigo y protector.

- Espera, ¿cómo que nos conoces? – preguntó Twilight.

- Soy primo de Gilda Crimson. – soltó el grifo al tiempo que las muecas de sorpresa se dibujaban rápidamente sobre los rostros de las ecuestres; sobre todo en Rainbow Dash, quien realizó la obvia pregunta.

- Dime, ¿qué pasó con Gilda? – le gritó al oído la pegaso completamente fuera de sus cabales ante la aseveración de Rex. El grifo guardó un sepulcral silencio, mirando al suelo. Abatido.

- ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a responder? – Rainbow Dash mostraba impaciencia nuevamente mientras aleteaba hiperactivamente alrededor del guerrero armado. – ¿Dónde está mi amiga?

Finalmente, la garra del grifo ascendió rápidamente, tomando a Rainbow Dash del pecho, y con fuerza la arrastró hasta el árbol más cercano, con una rabia incontrolable.

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Murió, maldita sea, murió! ¿Qué no es obvio? – gritó con voz distorsionada Rex, dejando salir un sollozo de melancolía y dolor por la pérdida de su prima. Las lágrimas recorrían su mejilla, empapando con las sales su máscara roja que fungía como pañuelo. Rex se calmó y bajó a Rainbow Dash lentamente. Ésta se relajó ante la reacción de Rex, y en parte, del shock que le causó saber que su mejor amiga había dejado la vida terrenal para unirse al cántico de los recién admitidos en el más allá.

Rex seguía parado, apretando el puño con fuerza, sin poder evitar el llanto ante el recuerdo de su familiar caído, para finalmente, desplomarse sobre sus rodillas mientras daba puñetazos al suelo, llenos de rabia e impotencia.

El silencio se apoderó del bosque. Las luciérnagas color azul celeste emergían de los árboles para comenzar su danza natural; aquella que siempre llegaba al filo de la medianoche en otros tiempos, pero en éstos, resultaba ser en el mediodía.

Un ventarrón soplaba directo desde las gélidas tierras del norte, perturbando la calma de las hojas amarillas de los robles, y ondeando las crines de seis ponis y un grifo que permanecían incorporados en el claro de ese bosque, lamentando la pérdida de una amiga con la que habían hecho las paces y disfrutado muchísimas fiestas en el folclor y algarabía olvidados del pueblo de Ponyville. Lugar actualmente más fúnebre que un cementerio de mamuts.

"_Castiga. Castiga mi cielo."_


	6. Vilmennes

**Capítulo 6**

_Vilmeinnes_

"_Todo lo que debes hacer, es seguir a los gusanos. Espéralos y ganaremos."_

La mente es algo muy poderoso; tanto es así, que muchas ocasiones se convierte en nuestro enemigo declarado. Peligrosa y mortal mente. Aquellos que tienen las personalidades más calladas, son los que las albergan las mentes más ruidosas, y por ende, conviven con un callado y apacible enemigo potencialmente más amenazante.

La tragedia es una excelente catalizadora, claro está, si te gusta el sufrimiento y las alucinaciones mentales. En momentos de tristeza emocional, es cuando nos aferramos a lo que dicta el corazón, lanzando poderosas miradas de desconfianza y desesperanza a la razón, quien nunca cede ante nuestra terquedad y se mantiene como parte de nosotros. ¡Agradezcan a la razón! Pues sin ella probablemente habrían sucumbido ante un mundo caótico y caprichoso.

-Rex-

"Vaya. Ellas son mucho mejores personas de lo que me hubiera imaginado. No podemos seguir con este sentimiento estúpido. Se supone que venimos a defenderlas y estás aquí lloriqueando patéticamente como un bebé. ¿Por qué no te callas de una vez? Como te odio, sentimiento de tristeza. Gilda ya te hubiera roto la nariz de seguir con esto."

Ahí viene él. ¡Cómo le gusta rebatir!

"Vamos que tenemos el derecho de lamentarlo. ¡Era ella nuestra confidente! ¡Nuestra mejor amiga! No lamentarse sería una hipocresía con la que no podríamos lidiar. ¡Cómo te extraño Gilda! ¡Quisiera que Dios se volviera a mí y pactase el llevarme consigo, en lugar de a ella! ¡Debemos ayudar a quien fuera su mejor amiga en vida!"

El corazón. Sus palabras son tan retrógradas…

"Ciertamente hay que ayudar a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía… pero pregúntate sinceramente Rex. ¿Realmente lo haces por honor a Equestria, o por pura venganza? No tendrás lo que se necesita para ser un imbatible y férreo guerrero hasta que hagas a un lado tus emociones y te concentres en tu objetivo. No quiero decir que odies a tu corazón, simplemente te digo que lo ignores por ahora. Si no lo haces estaré muy decepcionado."

Siempre les gusta discutir. Los entiendo, porque éste fenómeno no es algo agradable. Lo que pasó me llena de un sentimiento de rabia y tristeza, los cuales entran en conflicto con mi sentido común. ¡Cómo quisiera que pararan! Pero es una guerra en mi cabeza, de esas tan autodestructivas como una inyección de cianuro en la yugular.

- Rex, ¿necesitas ayuda con ese mapa? – pregunta Twilight Sparkle mirándome directamente a los ojos, preocupada. Su voz me parece celestial, porque ayuda a reprimir sus voces dentro de mi cabeza.

- Eh… sí claro, Twilight. Deja te lo paso… - respondo vagamente entregando el mapa a la unicornio.

Yo me había presentado ante cada una de ellas después de unos minutos de silencio que decidimos guardar respetuosamente en honor a Gilda. De ellas, la que más me agradó fue Rarity. No lo sé, hay algo en esa yegua que me interesa. No hay de esas en mi país. Ella es diferente, además de ser sumamente hermosa. Odio decir esto, pero quizá el hecho de que ese dragón se haya lanzado tan intuitivamente contra mí, debido a un evidente impulso de celos, me hace interesarme por ella aún más, después de todo, no le tengo tanto amor a los dragones.

Ningún grifo debería.

Twilight Sparkle había tomado el mapa y lo había colocado en el centro del improvisado círculo que habíamos formado los ecuestres, el dragón y yo. Cuando habla, me parece la voz de una líder moderna y vanguardista, cuyas convicciones intelectuales residen en la ciencia y el existencialismo; curioso en una pony tan devota ante la autoridad casi magnánima de la princesa Celestia.

- Las tierras de Elvisca están al norte. Lo que debemos hacer es rodear esta cordillera…- comenzaba a explicar Twilight, señalando con su casco derecho algunos puntos en el mapa.- Es el camino más corto si queremos llegar hasta ese país.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevaría eso? – pregunta Fluttershy un tanto expectante de lo que pudiera pasar en la travesía.

- Cinco días.- responde Twilight con una mueca de incomodidad.

- ¿Qué? ¡No tenemos todo ese tiempo! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos cuál es nuestro objetivo! Me refiero a que cada segundo cuenta.- exclama Rainbow Dash aleteando como loca alrededor del círculo.

- Como ya expliqué, es el camino más rápido, Rainbow. – dice Twilight un tanto incómoda por la reacción de la pony cian. Después sólo se oye la voz de Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué son los Ast… As…?

- Asthars Files. – responde Applejack leyendo el libro que Pinkie había tomado del morral y abierto en la página 347.

- ¿Qué? – dice Twilight volteando hacia sus dos amigas. En ese momento se había dado cuanta que quizá habían hallado una pista mucho más clara y de ayuda que lo que antes pudieron haber leído en el ejemplar sobre Elvisca de Zecora.

Twilight toma el libro que Pinkie sostenía al revés para comenzar una lectura que les abriría los ojos. Pinkie Pie hizo una graciosa mueca de no haber entendido nada y se limitó a escuchar.

"Asthars Files. Una re-edición de Starswill The Bearded"

Al leer esto, Twilight se sorprende; y es que no esperaba encontrar una referencia sobre quien fuera su maestro de magia cuando era una potranca adolescente. Sus ojos se llenaron del brillo de unas lágrimas de nostalgia muy leve, tanto así que no tuvo problemas en continuar la lectura.

"Al estimado lector:

Sepa interpretar estas palabras como un necesario conocimiento y como un mensaje de alerta acerca de ciertas entidades peligrosas que hay en este mundo. La historia de Equestria y sus alrededores guarda muchísimas maravillas y sucesos fantásticos que no podría creer el más escéptico. Creer en las abominaciones que aquí se exponen es tan sabio como imprudente, así que antes de tomar lectura, tómese unos segundos para educar a su criterio."

Todos nos miramos con diferentes muecas de desconcierto. El párrafo había dejado helado a más de uno. Twilight continuó la lectura.

"Pteron.

Es una criatura de naturaleza invisible, que gusta de los huéspedes con almas lastimadas. Se presume que ronda las tierras de Equestria y sus alrededores, sin embargo, existen testimonios de ponis y grifos que han notado su presencia en otros territorios tales como Heliopolis, Cervidas y Reignak."

Nadie susurraba. El aliento se les había ido a cada uno de los presentes. Todos nos miramos unos a otros, pero nadie pudo pronunciar una sola sílaba; así que Twilight siguió con la lectura.

"Se presume que el Pteron tiene un temperamento altamente arrogante. Aquellos que nos brindan su testimonio, nos describen una personalidad completamente egocéntrica y un orgullo inconmensurable. Detesta perder.

Es un ser inmortal, al menos dentro de lo que se sabe. Al ser invisible, no hay manera de saber si puede morir.

Su cuerpo jamás se ha manifestado en forma física sin la necesidad de un huésped. Es sabido que requiere un cuerpo que no le pertenece para manifestarse en el mundo que usted y yo conocemos.

El Pteron es capaz de separar mente, cuerpo y alma de aquél que ha tomado como huésped. Como ya se ha mencionado, gusta de tomar almas en sufrimiento y manipularlas para fines completamente egoístas.

La única forma conocida para comunicarse con el Pteron, es recitando el viejo conjuro pagano conocido como "Kaa-ha", el cual es conocido por algunos sabios que habitan al norte de estas tierras; sin embargo, dicho cántico invocador es sumamente difícil de realizar con efectividad, si lo que se pretende es comunicarse de forma efectiva con el arrogante Pteron. Su dificultad radica, más que nada en que los versos reúnen varios idiomas antiguos, que pocos pueden hablar hoy en día.

El proceso es simple: Reunir los tres "Vilmeinnes", los cuales son una serie de artefactos simples, en los cuales se aloja el espíritu mágico de los sueños, y mediante los cuales es posible realizar el conjuro, para comunicarse con el Pteron, a varias dimensiones de distancia.

Los Vilmeinnes son: Una esfera de cristal, de aquellas que usan los gitanos para predecir el futuro y engañar a algún ingenuo. Una copa de oro, que perteneció al antiguo rey de los gatos, Mictán III. Y finalmente, una pluma de pavo real, rarísimo en su especie el cual fuese utilizado por la vieja tribu de las cebras de la cordillera de Taukara, extinta hace ya varios siglos por una epidemia mortal."

No había más información sobre aquél ser, que entraba tan macabramente bien en la descripción de lo que acababa de suceder en Ponyville, que todas se quedaron con una extraña mezcla de satisfacción y horror ante lo que acababan de leer.

- Esto es demasiado extraño. – dijo Twilight, desalentada.

- Yo conozco el Kaa-ha – me animé a decir.

Todas me miraron de forma extraña mientras les explicaba la extraña naturaleza de aquella canción antigua, que debía estar rondando entre los 10,000 y 20,000 años de antigüedad; y la cual fue cantada por primera vez por la antigua sociedad de los Róstatas, un grupo conformado por 10 viejos cuervos nórdicos que vivían apartados de toda vida convencional al fondo del antiguo valle. Estos solían disfrutar de salir de cacería y de inquisición, a través de muchos rumbos desconocidos.

Dieron con las cebras en uno de sus viajes por territorios más desérticos. Cuenta la leyenda, que uno de los cuervos, el menor de ellos, llamado Resput, se casó con la hija del rey de la tribu de las cebras. Éste se mostró muy agradecido con la visita de los eruditos cuervos y agradeció la educación y civilización que habían dado a su pueblo. Acompañando la bendición a dicha unión, el jefe les ofreció como regalo el extraño artefacto de escritura del pavo real, explicando que poseía cualidades mágicas que la hacían única.

El segundo objeto lo obtuvieron vagando por las tierras medias de Jihad, donde habitaban los viejos y sabios camellos, diestros en los negocios y dueños de una de las fuentes de petróleo más fértil de la tierra.

Víctimas de una guerra contra las águilas del norte, habían adquirido un extraño sentimiento de odio contra los foráneos a sus tierras. Se habían vuelto la raza más xenofóbica de todas, aunque no lo quisieran admitir.

Los cuervos Róstatas dominaron, con ayuda de la pluma, fácilmente a aquellos magnates camellos. Estaban sedientos de dinero y oro. Lo deseaban con desesperación. Vencido, el gran jefe de los dominados por los cuervos les ofreció una reliquia mágica que ostentaban desde tiempos inmemoriales, a cambio de que les perdonaran la vida y les dejaran una pequeña parte de toda su fortuna.

Una vez con la bola de cristal en su garra, el mayor de los cuervos, utilizó el poder de ambos artefactos y asesinó sin piedad al jefe de la tierra de Jihad; manchando con la sangre sus sagrados recintos y dejando una huella imborrable de indignación y sed de venganza entre los camellos; sin embargo, los alados volaron tan rápidamente y sin dejar rastro, que la gente de aquella tierra no pudo hacer nada y desde entonces, viven en la pobreza extrema.

El último, lo arremetieron contra el sólido reino de Caterville; tierra de felinos de toda clase. Gatos, tigres, leopardos, panteras y gatos monteses habitaban sus tierras, bajo una monarquía impecable. Una tierra llena de abolengo y buenas costumbres. Todos eran muy refinados. Nadie se atrevía a hablar mal de su rey, ¿y por qué lo harían? Nadie vivía mal en aquellos rumbos. Su sistema funcionaba a la perfección.

Caterville era tan libre y fecundo, que la sociedad Róstata decidió atacar con ayuda de la magia que ahora se había multiplicado por dos. No pasó mucho antes de que los felinos fueran completamente dominados y llegaran hasta los altos mandos.

Se repitió el proceso, el rey regaló el grial mágico, a cambio de que los cuervos prometieran irse, y se hicieron con el tercer objeto. Ahora no había nada que los detuviese, sólo necesitaban una chispa de creatividad y una pequeña porción de insanidad en sus mentes. El cielo era el límite para aquellos cuervos.

Ebrios de poder, se reunieron por primera vez en la cima de la famosa colina Teweck, que era su punto de reunión. Si había algo que uniera a los cuervos, casi como única cualidad en común, era la fría y vacía vida que habían tenido que arrastrar hasta aquella actualidad.

Ninguno de ellos había sentido el calor de los brazos amorosos de una madre, o sentido la satisfacción de ayudar a otros por simple bondad; ni siquiera albergaban algún recuerdo dorado de la infancia, de aquellos que surgen a la medianoche en la más estrellada de las noches, en que el cielo demanda la atención de los mortales, dejando ver su etérea belleza en su totalidad.

Lo único que conocían era el frío de la indiferencia, y hasta hace cinco años, las oxidadas cadenas de la esclavitud.

Uno de ellos habló.

"Me pregunto que se sentirá ser feliz. Cuentan los indignos que es un buen sentimiento".

Otro le respondió.

"No hagas caso a esas aseveraciones. No son más que habladurías que denotan la mediocridad de los perdedores. La vida es para ganar. No hay más."

Los cuervos afilaron sus garras y comenzaron una brutal pelea física, una vez que las palabras ya no herían a su contrincante. Plumas y gotas de sangre volaban por todo el escenario, algunas cayendo en el fuego mientras eran consumidas por el elemento más cálido. En fin, la pelea concluyó de manera abrupta, una vez que el primer cuervo se cansó y pronunció aquella frase.

"Ardan en el infierno. Malditos enfermos sin emociones"

El silencio se hizo. La frase de inmediato fue recibida con muecas de desprecio y desaprobación por parte de los demás. El líder Róstata comenzó el improvisado juicio.

"Hermanos. Claramente nuestro compañero ha sido atrapado mostrando sentimientos. ¡Sentimientos! ¿Pueden creerlo? Sentimientos de naturaleza casi humana. ¡Humana! Hablamos de la infame y extinta raza que llevó a su propio mundo al deterioro y posteriormente, la destrucción total.

Esto no puede ser, aunque creo que todos coincidimos en el veredicto… ¿cierto?"

Los cuervos pataleaban en sus lugares y comenzaron a gritar al unísono como bestias salvajes. "¡Deserción, deserción! ¡Deserción al marica sentimental!"

El primer cuervo sabía que no había marcha atrás. No podía negar lo que sentía por dentro; que no era más que la curiosidad por una vida que nunca fue. Él se preguntaba acerca de la felicidad, y por ello, fue desterrado por sus propios colegas.

Antes de irse, se hizo rápidamente de los artefactos reunidos en las numerosas cruzadas mientras sus compañeros dormían, y se los llevó lejos de ese lugar, logrando escapar de sus compañeros, pero no de la persecución. No lo dejarían en paz.

Ahí, en la completa soledad de la montaña Dahr, hoy en día conocida coloquialmente como "El pico del cuervo maldito", recitó por primera vez el infame "Kaa-Ha". La base del conjuro fue la de desenterrar sus sueños perdidos… y lo logró. Finalmente el poder de los Vilmmeines había nacido.

Se dice que creó un mundo paralelo al nuestro, y que a partir de entonces su alma vagó eternamente por aquél lugar, pudiendo viajar libremente a nuestro mundo si así lo deseaba.

Terrenalmente, el murió, y aunque su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado, se dice que ronda diversos lugares en busca de algún huésped.

Él, mis estimadas ponis… es el mismo Pteron que describe su libro.

Y el silencio se hizo nuevamente en el bosque. Adornado por la tenue luz violeta de las luciérnagas.

"_Siempre supe que cedería ante la mediocridad. Déjenme suprimir todos sus sueños y esperanzas. ¡Martillo!"_


End file.
